StarCrossed Lovers
by rabbitheart444
Summary: Kurt and Blaine's paths were always destined to cross, but now Kurt was leaving for New York, and Blaine headed for Michigan. This is their goodbye. PLEASE READ.


**After hearing about Chris, Lea and Cory graduating, I was pretty bummed. But then I heard that Ryan Murphy hadn't decided if Blaine was going to follow or if he was going to be left heartbroken. I was even more bummed at that.**

**I do genuinely think that the term 'star-crossed lovers' defines Kurt and Blaine perfectly.**

_The term 'star-crossed lovers' refers to destiny and the inevitability  
>of the two characters' paths crossing each other.<br>__It's also used to describe a pair of lovers whose relationship  
><em>_is often thwarted by outside forces, often resulting in  
><em>_unlucky outcomes._

**They're meant for each other in so many ways and they are always going to have people trying to stop their relationship. So I was inspired to right this. It's the most angst-y thing I've ever written about Klaine. I hope you like it.**

* * *

><p>His hands shook with nerves, stuffed into his jeans pockets, as he watched Kurt pack his bags. He didn't try to get involved – he knew that no matter how well meaning his help was, Kurt would end up re-doing anything he did – despite how much he wanted to help. Well, really, he only wanted to help to have a connection with the boy again. Maybe fingers brushing against each other as they placed items into boxes, or smiles of gratitude and happy laughter, but instead there was a tension that neither knew how to deal with.<p>

Both knew what was coming, though neither wanted to admit it.

Kurt was heading for New York. He had the plane tickets, alongside his passport that was apparently "too embarrassing" for anyone, including Blaine, to see, stuffed into the front pocket of his carry on bag. He was going to study fashion, in one of the fashion capitals of the world. His dreams were coming true.

Blaine was heading for Michigan, but he wasn't leaving for another week. He was going to endure an awkward car journey with his parents with suitcases stuffed into the boot of the car. He was going to study music. Something he had wanted to do in New York, with Kurt at his side, but he hadn't made the cut at his school of choice. He had been forced to settle for Michigan.

They'd been clear from the start, that they believed long distance relationships didn't work. They were too hard. Too scary. Too much to deal with. Especially with the stress of college work and living away from home.

So yes, both knew what was coming, though neither wanted to admit it.

"I think I'm all packed." Kurt said breathlessly, standing back and looking at the boxes strewn across the carpeted floor.

"Great," Blaine said, unconvincingly. "Do you need help taking them to the car?"

"I'll get Finn and Dad to do that," Kurt smiled faintly. "That way we can..."

No more words came. Instead, their eyes lingered upon each other for some time, knots in their stomachs and lumps in their throats.

"Yeah." Blaine managed to croak out.

Kurt nodded slightly, before sitting slowly onto his old bed. Blaine followed suit, slightly fearful. If the situation had been different, they would be lent against the headboard of Kurt's bed, hands intwined and smiles directed at each other. Only for each other. But instead the atmosphere was cold and strange.

"I can't believe it." Kurt muttered, disbelief evident in his voice.

"Neither can I," He paused. "I don't want this."

"It's for the best though, right?" Kurt asked.

Blaine paused again before nodding. Kurt's lips parted slightly and a single tear ran down his cheek. Blaine resisted the temptation to wipe it away.

Perhaps he'd been searching for a different answer. Maybe he'd been silently begging Blaine to tell him that no, it wasn't for the best, and they were meant to be, like everybody had told them for the past year. Like a Disney fairytale, only real. Like Romeo and Juliet, without the poison and the deaths.

They were star-crossed lovers.

Blaine wanted to believe it, too. He actually did believe it. But he knew that this was the right thing to do, no matter how much it hurt.

"I'll never stop loving you." Kurt's voice cracked.

"I couldn't stop if I tried." Blaine replied, trying to urge the tears to halt.

"I really want to kiss you, but I'm scared that if I do then I won't be able to stop." Kurt said. He laughed through his tears slightly, ever so bitter-sweetly.

Blaine don't know why he did it, but he instantly moved slightly closer towards him. Kurt's entire body remained tense. He was leaning closer and closer, until their lips touched, but Kurt didn't respond. He stayed stony and still, while Blaine tried, until he eventually pulled away.

It hurt, but he understood.

"I'm sorry." Kurt whispered.

"Don't be," Blaine placed a hand over his. "I want this for you just as much as you do. You deserve it."

Kurt's gaze dropped to their hands and a soft sob left his lips, before being stifled by his other hand.

"Come here." Blaine whispered before pulling him into an embrace. Then he couldn't stop his own tears falling. So for a few minutes more, they wept together over lost love that had yet to go, until it was time to leave.

The car ride to the airport was tense. Kurt and Blaine sat together in the backseats, hands rested mere centimetres apart, yet they were too scared to even think about holding hands. Burt drove, with Carole up front. Finn was stuffed in beside the two boys, awkwardly and uncomfortably. Boxes and suitcases were piled together in the boot.

They arrived and Kurt went through the standard process of getting onto a plane, with Blaine, Carole, Finn and Burt following close behind. They were the only people Kurt permitted to see him off to New York. He figured he'd see Rachel there, and he'd said goodbye to everyone else the day before. It was going to be hard enough to say goodbye to Blaine, let alone anybody else.

They reached the gate eventually and Kurt turned to the ensemble and said, "I suppose this is goodbye."

Carole went first, stepping forward and enveloping him into a tight hug, telling him to call if he needed them and to "have a good time" no matter what. She pulled away, tears misting her eyes.

Next came Finn, who looked like he was having a difficult time not crying. He was staying in Ohio, though he was going to be on a football scholarship. Having said goodbye to Rachel just a few days earlier (she wanted to get to New York early), Kurt knew he was an emotional wreck. They embraced each other with no words. Just a tearful smile and a nod.

Burt stepped forward, taking his hat off and sniffing slightly.

"God, that house is gonna suck without you, kid." His voice was thick with emotion.

"I love you, Dad."

"I love you too." He pulled Kurt into his arms and repeated the words over and over, muffled into his hair.

They finally pulled apart and the three backed away, leaving Blaine and Kurt, staring at each other.

_It was now or never._

Blaine stepped forward so that the two were directly face to face, just inches apart.

"Kurt, I have treasured every single moment with you," He said, keeping his voice low and soft. "Every single second. You're the most amazing, deserving, wonderful person I've ever known and saying goodbye is _really_painful,"

Blaine swallowed hard, trying to rid himself of the lump forming in his throat. Kurt reached out and rubbed his arm, urging him to continue.

"I just keep thinking about that time you said you'd never say goodbye, but now we are. We are and it's not fair. But I understand why. I understand that I need to let you go because you are destined for so much more than you can get here in Lima. You never were a Lima Loser."

Both boys smiled despite their misery.

"Just know that I will always, always love you. You're the best thing that ever happened to me and you deserve every good thing that happens to you, Kurt."

And with that, Kurt threw himself into Blaine's arms. They rocked back and forth, bawling into each other's shoulders until Kurt pulled his head back and smiled sadly.

"It's not goodbye," He said croakily. "Because I don't think I'd be able to survive the rest of my life without you. So we'll see each other again. One day. Because I love you, too. So much."

They paused before slowly, slowly, inching towards each other, until their lips met. The whole world melted away, but it was over too soon. Kurt pulled away and once again, smiled sadly.

They didn't say another word. Instead, their hands clasped together one more time and squeezed, reassuringly, saying that yes, it was the right thing to do. Then, all that was left to do was for Kurt to turn and walk away, and then to get on the plane to meet his future.

Blaine couldn't of been prouder.


End file.
